Simple and yet so complicated
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Somethings can be really simple, but their consequences are more complicated than Edward could assume. *EdWin* *Oneshot*


_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa-sensei!_

_Pair: Edward x Winry_

* * *

**Simple but so complicated**

-

-

"Could you hug me?"

"W-What?"

Edward looked at the mechanic, startled and feeling the heat reaching his cheeks. The peaceful way she walked through those camps of Reezembol, watching him by the corners of her blue eyes, was enough to make him notice she was serious about that request.

"A hug." Winry replied, naturally. 'It's just what I'm asking."

"Why do you want this, Winry?" The alchemist was feeling his heart betraying him, beating rapidly with that idea of involving the woman in a hug. Okay, he could be seventeen, but so what?! He tried to avoid any possible contact with her because… he was afraid of losing control of his actions.

That was a good reason, wasn't it? Maybe not to Winry.

"Just hug me, okay?!" The blond said, frowning a little. What was wrong with him?! It was just a hug! And even if it was considered a hug with friends it didn't matter… She just wanted to be close to him…

Still not sure about that and a bit blushed, Edward stopped the walk – so did she – not looking at her eyes. He tossed his arms around the friend's slender body. Tense. Damn it... How was he supposed to resist at any other movement if they stayed like that for a few more seconds? And Winry saved him.

Even if the help was fed with skepticism.

"Edward. What hell of a hug is this?"

"What do you mean?!" He let her go, indignant, the ton of red vanishing from his face. "It's a hug! Wasn't this what you wanted, you moron?!"

"No! You have to hug me the right way!"

"What?! You just asked for a hug! Nothing more!"

"Yes, but that seemed more like I-am-going-to-do-it-or-I-will-be-dead!"

"And isn't that true?" The Elric replied, lifting an eyebrow, earning a revolted look from the blond and a smack in the head. Which just made him more annoyed.

"Hey, idiot!" Damn…! Why did he agree with that idea, in the first place?! And could that woman be more complicated?! She asked for a hug and then complained! How the hell did he fall in love her, after all?!

"You're so useless!" Winry exclaimed, angry, restraining the wish of burying her fist on his head again. "You don't even serve for a simple wish like this!"

"And what the heck is this simple wish if you just complicate it?!"

"Oh, admit you're out of the picture at the girls department and don't even know how to hug one! You loser!"

"You better know there's a bunch of girls in Central that want to go out with me!"

"Oh, yeah?!" His last sentence hit a nerve of the mechanic. "Then you better know our new neighbor already asked me out and he knows how to treat a girl!"

Edward felt a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"You went out with him?!"

"Of course I did! And he knows exactly how to hug me, different from some idiot I know!" Winry knew she was having success in annoying him. It was so easy and obvious. The rage printed on those golden orbs, perforating hers with the indignity that consumed him.

She loved doing that. Even if she was a little irritated at the idea of other women hitting on Edward at Central. But that problem was easy to solve, after all she had her precious wrench.

"Hey, you…!" The Elric didn't find other words to express his anger. The only attractive solution was beating the hell out of that stupid guy that asked her out, but he couldn't show Winry he was angry with that. No way.

Except that the actions came faster and he had already pulled her in a tight embrace, as if he could place all his frustration on that simple gesture – being aware to not hurt her – sliding one arm to her waist and the other passed her shoulders, making him numb with the perfume of those blond locks.

Damn it… The things he did for that mechanic…! She forced him – even unconsciously – to hug her that way! That way that made it possible for him to feel her heart beating against his chest, in a rapid rhythm, what told him she was nervous or surprised!

Edward couldn't see the blue orbs, but those were widened, seeing the blue sky in the horizon and all that held their attention: the blond hair, tied in a ponytail, making him so attractive that his simple appearance would make her forget about any fight.

Damn him for that.

"I hate you." The alchemist said, still hugging her.

"I hate you too." But Winry had a slight smile on her lips, hiding her face on the man's shoulder, getting lost in his fragrance and in the moment.

It didn't make any difference if they had reached that point because of a single request or a long fight, since what mattered was that Edward wasn't willing to let her go so soon. Not when he was drunk with that girl so close to him, feeling her warmth, her breathing on his shoulder.

And that made him so calm…

Maybe they should fight more like that. No wrenches, of course.

"Edward, Winry!" Pinako called for them in the distance – probably to warn the lunch was ready – making them notice that the long walk leaded them close to the granny's house. That discussion made it a little hard for them to notice anything around. Or maybe it was really the angry that blinded them.

The mechanic opened her blue eyes, feeling her face getting warm, slightly, and starting removing her arms off the alchemist waist, apprehended.

"Hum, Ed. You can let me go now."

"Oh, no way. You started this, now you're going to pay for being such a pain in the ass."

And she couldn't protest, just smile.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Hey:D**

**I guess I don't have much to say, just apologize for my english because I'm not from USA, England or from whatever country that naturally speaks english xD**

**But anyway I hope you liked this short and fluffy fic, and reviews would REALLY nice:D**

**Bye!**

**Kiyuii-chan **


End file.
